Orphaned by Accident
by Fanficfanatic1211
Summary: The night Voldemort was destroyed Little Harry Potter went missing. He is accidentaly raised in an orphanage away from his parents and older brother, Alec. He makes friends there and they all end up going to Hogwarts. See how the new Harry turned out. NOT a wrong BWL. NOT a dark!Harry. NOT a manipulative!Dumbledore. No bashing! Cannon couples later.
1. Chapter 1

This is _not_ going to have bashing. James and Lily are _not_ horrible parents in this story. Dumbledore is _not_ manipulative. Harry will _not_ be evil and people who _are_ evil or bad will stay evil or bad. Plus Ron and the other usually bashed Weasleys will _not_ be total bashed pricks. Understood? Please don't ask me to do any of that. Thank-you.

Don't own. JK Rowling does: )

Tom Riddle, better known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Lord Voldemort, stalked down the quaint street in Godric's Hallow. It took all of his self control not to Avada Kedavra every single giggling muggle child, drunken teenager, or parent chasing after their giggling child.

Finally he came across the nicely sized cottage at the end of the road and smiled a sinister smile. He crept up to the door and busted it straight off its hinges and into splinters.

Lily Potter was sitting in her sitting room sipping tea and watching her two children play. The older one, Alec, had the same auburn hair as his mother, only it stuck up in every direction just like his father and younger brother's, although his small button nose and bright green eyes gave him the overall similar look of his mother.

His brother's name was Harry; he was three years younger and currently one. He looked almost exactly like his father in almost every way, except he was rather small for his age and his eyes were also a bright green. He giggled as colorful bubbles poured out his grinning father's wand and his brother was trying hard to read a book on quidditch, but was mostly looking at the pictures.

James sat up suddenly, making Harry pout as the colorful bubbles stopped. Lily had sat up two and looked to James with frightened eyes. They used a Supersensory Charm to alert them when someone came onto their property.

"Its him Lily," James said in horror. "Take the children and go! Go!"

Lily only wasted another second to kiss her husband on the lips quickly and yell "I love you!" as she ran up the stairs holding her children. As soon as she reached the second floor she threw open the nearest room, baby Harry's, and put her children in Harry's crib.

Harry began to cry softly when a loud crash, and shouting frightened him. Alec grabbed his hand brotherly and looked to his mother, who was sobbing silently.

"Mama?" the four year old asked. "Was' goin' on?"

"Alec, Harry, just know Mummy and Daddy love you okay?" Lily said, tears on her beautiful face. "We love you forever and don't ever forget!"

"Yes Mama," Alec said, not really knowing what was going on, but realizing it was serious.

Only seconds after that exchange, the door opened quietly and a dark figure slipped in.

Lily stood up and whirled around, facing the figure head on and holding her arms out to defend the children in the crib.

She glared fiercely and almost yelled, "You are not to come near my children!"

The figure laughed a high and cold laugh, "Evans, you are a funny one. Now, I will spare your pathetic life if you step out of the way."

"You will never touch Harry or Alec!" She refused to move.

"Now Mudblood," the figure said impatiently, "One high in my ranks asked me to spare you. Now _get out of the way_."

"No! You will kill me before you touch a hair on either of their heads!" She screamed even louder.

"Fine," the figure hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" Bright green light speed at the defiant Lily, and Tom Riddle didn't notice, but it just missed her. Instead it hit the ground next to her and caused her to be shoved over to the wall, where she hit her head and passed out.

Thinking she was dead, Tom stepped over her and to the crib with the two boys in it.

"Who you?" a small boy asked, tear tracks down his face.

"Har!" the other one said. "Don talk to him!"

Tom Riddle growled in annoyance, satisfied when both boys jumped and looked at him fearfully. The bigger one, Tom knew was Alec, grabbed his brother, Harry, and glared at the man.

Tom pulled his wand out again and pointed it at the pathetically sniveling boy with the black hair. He scoffed, _this was supposed to be my end? _

"Avada Kedavra!" he said loudly and green light washed over the boy. But instead of dying he only cried loudly as his forehead started bleeding and a bright white light filled the room. His older brother was shoved away from him and hit the rails, falling unconscious like his mother.

Tom Riddle picked up the boy and held his as far away from himself as he could, looking at him carefully. The loud cries in his ears showed the boy was clearly still alive. He cast a silenco on the boy and left the house, still holding the, now silently, crying boy, planning on figuring out what went wrong with his spell.

Displaying the Dark Mark over the house, Tom Apparated to his mansion, but halfway he felt an intense pain on his abdomen and had to stop wherever he was. Looking down, he saw the same white light coming from his stomach. He screamed in pain as the light engulfed him and he disappeared, leaving Harry to fall into the grass, the silencing charm broken.

Little Harry Potter screamed as he hit the ground hard, in the wet and cold grass. Only minutes later an ill tempered looking woman strode from the nearest building and plucked him from the grass.

"Next time the stupid parents should at least bring the brat to the door and stop his crying first!" the woman snapped, walking back to the building marked, _Miss Dewitt's Building for Orphans_.

About a half an hour later, someone stirred in the floor of the Potter house. The strong man, named James Potter, wearing circle glasses with cracked lenses and wild black hair sat up from lying in the floor and looked around. He house was trashed and it suddenly came back to him and he remembered his duel with Voldemort.

He and the evil man had immediately started dueling upon the arrival of the former. After ten minutes of dueling James as begun to grown tired and the stunning spell he had sent at Voldemort had bounced off the man's shield and had hit James.

James sat up quickly as he remembered his small family. He knew Voldemort was after Harry and hoped Lily had been able to stop him. Running up the stairs he went to Harry's room and looked in. He almost started crying immediately upon entering, seeing his wonderful Lily Flower on the floor, appearing dead.

"NO!" he shouted and ran to his wife's side. "Lily! Lily Potter wake up! Right now!"

To his surprise and great relief, the young woman began to stir. James sighed in relief as the bright green eyes he loved so much opened to look at him.

Lily sat up and looked at him disbelievingly. "James?" she whispered.

"Lily," he smiled sadly back to her.

"James!" she yelled, lunging at him. "Are the boys okay?"

"I don't know," James said, almost sheepishly. "I was kind of afraid to look. Especially after thinking you were dead."

Together they stood up and walked, hand-in-hand, to look in the crib. Lily, seeing Alec immediately picked him up and pulled him to her chest.

She jumped, shocked, holding her son out.

"What is it Lily?" James asked.

"He's alive," She whispered.

"What?" James' eyes widened.

"Alive!" She shouted joyfully.

"But, where's Harry?" James asked fearfully.

Looking back in the crib, their other son was missing.

"No," Lily whispered.

"Harry!" James cried out, shuffling around blankets, maybe thinking his son was hiding.

"He can't be gone!" Lily wept, holding her older son close to her.

"He is, Lily, he's gone," James said morosely.

Lily and James clung to each other, with their son in the middle, as they head someone else running up the stairs.

James made sure Lily had a secure hold on their son and pushed her behind him, pointing his wand threateningly at the half closed door. He was not going to lose more family.

The door burst open and a handsome man with straight black hair stood, panting. His grey eyes finding the couple and he sighed in relief.

"James! Lily!" he shouted, running forward and grabbing James in a hug.

"Padfoot!" James sighed. "You scared the crap out of me man!"

"Sorry," the man said, catching his breath. "Just, I went to Wormtail's, something was wrong so I flew over here. I saw the dark mark and panicked. I ran up here, and there you are! All fine, right?" his eyes searched the couple and realized they were awfully sad looking. He looked to Lily and saw her holding only one boy. The only color left in his face drained straight away.

"No," he said. "Where is he?"

"He's gone, Sirius," Lily said, more tears tracking down her face. "Our Harry is gone!"

"NO!" Sirius yelled, jumping forward and staring into the empty bed, his godson was gone. "_Harry_."

That was kind of a long chapter, but what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own. JK Rowling does: )

Years had passed since that night in Godric's Hallow. Seven years to be exact and James and Lily Potter were off to see their son, Alec, leaving on the Hogwarts Train for the first time, along with Sirius and their other close friend Remus.

Over the years the Potters had moved on from the sadness of losing their second born and become a happy family with two goofball uncles.

The day after the attack, Professor Dumbledore announced Lord Voldemort had been vanquished. And to the shock of the country, a one year old boy had destroyed him.

The Potters, however, mourned the loss of their youngest son. They were glad the monster was gone, but they were too sad about their son to celebrate with everyone else. The small family was thrust into the spotlight and tried desperately to quell it, and shield their oldest son.

But now, they were proud of their baby son and were a happy family, only sadness lingered just under the surface. The only time the sadness was ever shown was twice a year, Harry's birthday and Halloween.

Alec, on the other hand, tried his best to remember every aspect of his little brother. Alec was only four when Harry died, but he felt he failed as a big brother. He should have saved his baby brother, and the guilt haunted him to this day, although no one, not even his parents, knew about this.

Lily and James waved as the scarlet train sped off, their son already making friends. They saw his laughing with two boys, one with strawberry blond hair and the other with curly brown hair.

On the outskirts of London was an Orphanage named _Miss Dewitt's Building for Orphans_.

That was exactly what it was, a _building_, never a _home_ for orphans.

This is where little Harry Potter lived, thinking his name was Harry Dewitt and that his parent abandoned him because they didn't want him. Harry had learned to accept it, but it bugged him every once in a while.

Harry was eight years old now and looked similar to when he was a baby. His raven black hair was still messy, still way to small for his age and his eyes still bright green. Now, however, round glasses were added, to help with his awful vision.

He also had become as close as a brother to the boys he shared his room with. Two of them were older by three years and one was the same age as him.

Greg and Andrew were the older two. Greg was of average height and had brown curly hair that constantly fell in his hazel eyes. Andrew was of a slightly larger build than Greg and his strawberry blond hair was always neat without his trying and had a clear blue eyes.

Reagan was Harry's age, but he was tall for his age and almost as tall as Greg. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Harry was by far the smallest and the quietest. You went to Andrew for a good laugh and Greg when you needed help with _anything_. If you went to Reagan then you needed help with school.

But Harry, could help you with a lot of things, as long as it didn't involve being strong. He could make you laugh, offer comfort, help with school or pretty much anything else. He was scrawny, but he was a cute little boy and he was very sweet. Harry also had an unusual scar, shaped almost like a bolt of lightning, on his forehead. And for some reason, all the people in the orphanage, besides his roommates, hated him.

The leaders and teachers especially hated Harry. Harry could always get in trouble for the smallest things and always got the worst punishments and the least food. Being hit with the cane was a regular punishment, but the policy was that it had to be on the bum and the number of strikes had to fit the broken rule.

Mostly this rule was followed, except with Harry. He never got the appropriate number and it was never just to his bum. Often the teachers would hit him on the back, abdomen, and head. Sometimes, they would snap his glasses, they report him so he had to do extra chores to pay for his repaired glasses.

It angered his friends to not end, but they couldn't do anything about it, which he would remind them when they tried to do something rash. Harry used to be a happy, and chatty baby, but he was struck every time he opened his mouth, so he quickly learned to be quiet.

Other children at the orphanage hated him too, for absolutely no reason. Many kids bullied the small boy, just for the fun of it. His older roommates used to beat up the kids who tormented Harry, but the kids always said it was Harry and he would get the punishment for it. That also had to do with Harry not admitting it wasn't him.

Another thing about the group was that if any of them experienced very strong emotions, weird things happened. _Magical things_. The boys never talked about it though, thinking the best thing to do would be ignore it.

Until Andrew and Greg's birthday. Since most of the orphans were just randomly dropped off, it was decided that all the children of a certain age group would have the same birthday. Since Andrew and Greg were the only boys in their group, they were the only children with the birthday August 19.

During the day the two boys were excused from lessons and a small cupcake was given to each. But later that night, when it was supposed to be lights out, Harry and Reagan decided to have their own celebration. They very quietly sung Happy Birthday to the boys and hugged them, giving them pictures they had drawn.

After going to bed in one of their bunk beds, they had a rare night where no one had a nightmare.

They woke up to the usual morning brisk knock on the door for wake-up followed by a voice.

"Andrew, Gregory," the mean Miss Dewitt said through the door. "Make sure you and the other brats make your room expectable today, you have a visitor."

The boys all look to each other in confusion, but the old women continued. "She is talking about taking you to a special school and _don't mess this up_."

"Who do you think this woman is?" Andrew asked, after they were sure she was gone.

"Dunno," Greg shrugged. "But we better do what she says."

Together the boys straightened up the room and made their beds. At roughly 8:30 there was another knock on the door and the boys scrambled into place. They smallest child always went on the right, which was Harry, and then in order to tallest. So the line went Harry, Reagan, Greg, then Andrew.

The old and wrinkly Miss Dewitt was followed by a tall, slightly old woman, who looked strict but not _mean_.

"This is Mrs. McGonagall," Miss Dewitt said curtly. "She will be talking to you and you better behave." Miss Dewitt picked up the cane she used to walk, and whack children with, and hit it sharply on the door frame, making a loud noise and making Harry flinch noticeably. Miss Dewitt smiled nastily and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

The boys gazed at the women, keeping their guards up. They learned pretty quickly not to trust anyone besides their group.

"Yes ma'am?" Andrew said politely, but distantly.

"Well, boys I am actually a Professor at a school," McGonagall said with a slight Scottish accent. "A school for special children."

The boys looked uneasily at each other, were they finally sending them to the crazy shack?

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't know what you mean," Greg said, watching the women almost suspiciously.

"I am from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," She said handing the two older boys letters with a strange emblem on them.

"Excuse me?" Reagan gasped, they all dropped their jaws. Although Greg and Andrew did glare at Reagan, they knew to let the older ones to do the talking with new people.

"You can't be serious," Andrew said, momentarily forgetting to be polite.

"I am quite serious young man," she said, pulling out a long and thin stick of wood. She pointed it at the chair next to Harry and with a flick of her wand made it into a recliner. They all jumped and pulled Harry away from the chair.

"How did you do that?"Greg asked.

"Magic," McGonagall said.

The boys all looked at each other and nodded, they believed this woman.

"Where is this school, and how do we get there?" Andrew asked.

"Hogwarts is in Scotland and you take a train. It is from September to May and it is a boarding school. You would then return here for you summer," McGonagall said. "But read the letters for your list of supplies and we will go to get your things."

"Will the midgets go?" Greg said, motioning with his head to the boys smaller than him, who were both scowling at being called such. McGonagall looked over to the boys and her eyes lingered a little long on Harry.

"It has been shown that both of these young boys are Wizards also, but they must wait until they are eleven," McGonagall said, still staring at Harry. Her staring was making Harry uncomfortable and he was starting to squirm and look nervously at the tall woman.

"You're scaring him!" Greg glared at her.

McGonagall seemed to come out of a reverie, "Oh! I am so sorry; you just look so much like someone… Never mind. Now, Mr. Andrew and Mr. Gregory, we must go off to Diagon Alley to retrieve your things for school."

"What about them?" Andrew asked.

"I'm sure they will be fine for one day," McGonagall said.

"Fine," Greg said unhappily.

Him and Andrew grabbed the boys in hugs and rubbed them on the head with their knuckles, making them laugh and struggle to get away.

"Now behave while we are gone," Greg said seriously.

"Don't get yourselves into trouble," Andrew said.

"Mind the teachers," Greg said.

"We know all this!" Reagan said impatiently. "You are only going to be gone _one day_ this time!"

"Fine, fine," Gred said. "Just… don't get hurt."

"We won't. We'll be fine now just hurry back!" Reagan shooed them to the door, laughing, Harry following.

"Bye Harry! Bye Reagan!" The older boys said and Reagan called back, "Bye!" and Harry just waved.


End file.
